


skateboards

by AlmondRose



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: @netflix let them be best friends!!!!!!!!!!! we were robbed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, s3 better come through for us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: girls gotta stick together





	skateboards

**Author's Note:**

> this is for lena, jean, and nicola & everyone else who wanted me to write about max & eleven

Max is sitting on her skateboard outside the arcade. 

 

The boys are fighting about something that’s probably not serious, but Dustin and Mike are shoving each other while Will tries to get between them and Lucas is yelling about something. 

 

Ugh.  _ Boys.  _

 

Max rolls her eyes and sways back and forth on her skateboard, the wheels moving but her feet planted firmly on the floor. 

 

Steve should be here any minute, but they’ve run out of money and they had to wait outside. Max wishes she’d grabbed that extra dollar, because then maybe they’d still be inside, but then there’s footsteps and El clears her throat. 

 

“This was...fun,” El says, and Max nods. 

 

“Yeah,” she says. “You’re good at Dig Dug.”

 

“Not as good as you,” El says. 

 

“Nobody’s as good as me,” Max says. She turns to look at El. “Do you think you could cheat? With your powers?”

 

El looks surprised, then she shrugs. 

 

“I don’t know,” she says. “Maybe.”

 

“Maybe we could test it,” Max says. “For  _ science.”  _ Max doesn’t usually do things in the name of science. She wonders if the boys are rubbing off on her. 

 

“Max,” El says. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For making you fall off your skateboard. Also for being mean when we first met.”

 

“ _ You  _ made me fall off my skateboard?” Max says after she remembers what El’s talking about. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” El says, looking embarrassed. Max wonders if she had been mad about the prospect of someone else in their party, but then she remembers that it had been just her and Mike in that room. 

 

“Were you  _ jealous?”  _ Max says, because the idea of  _ her  _ and  _ Mike  _ is laughable. 

 

El shifts uncomfortably. 

 

“Jealous?” she asks, and Max is used to this by now. 

 

“Yeah like….mad that I was with Mike because you thought me and him were gonna be together. Or maybe like you wanted to be doing what I was doing. It’s like, upset because you want to be what someone else is doing. Jealous.”

 

“Oh,” El says. “Yes. Jealous.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to be jealous,” Max says. 

 

“I know,” El says, and Max wonders if she saw her and Lucas at the Snow Ball. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Max says. “I’m not upset.”

 

“Thank you,” El says, and Max scoots over on her skateboard. She almost falls because of the imbalance of weight, but she manages not too. 

 

She pats the other side of the board, and El sits down next to her. They’re touching, and Max scoots the skateboard over so it sways again. El laughs in surprise, and she helps push it back and forth back and forth until they have a rhythm set. 

 

El is still laughing, so Max joins in, and when Steve pulls up a minute later El gets up and offers Max her hand. 

 

Max takes it and El pulls her up. Max grabs her skateboard and says, “Maybe I could teach you sometime,” and El grins.

 

“I’d like that,” she says, and the two girls run to the car, joining in the fight about who gets shotgun. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave comments & kudos!!!!


End file.
